1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sucker rod guides mounted on sucker rods for spacing the sucker rods from well tubing while pumping oil from a well. More particularly, the invention relates to clamping devices for attaching slotted sucker rod guides to sucker rods in a fast and efficient manner. In a first preferred embodiment of the invention the clamping device is characterized by a scissor clamping apparatus which includes a pair of pivotally disposed jaws, one of which is fitted with a concave jaw insert for engaging the sucker rod and the other having a V-shaped engaging seat shaped by a pair of flanges, for receiving and seating a slotted sucker rod guide. A pair of elongated arms are pivotally attached to each other and to the clamping jaws, such that pressure applied to the arms forces the sucker rod into the slot provided in the sucker rod guide and installs the sucker rod guide on the sucker rod. In a second preferred embodiment the sucker rod guide clamping device is characterized by a piston-operated clamping device that includes a generally C-shaped frame, one end of which is fitted with a V-shaped engaging seat. A fluid-operated cylinder is mounted in the frame with the piston facing the engaging seat and the cylinder piston is shaped to engage the sucker rod, force the sucker rod into the slot in the sucker rod guide and mount the sucker rod guide on the sucker rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems encountered in mounting slotted plastic sucker rod guides on sucker rods in the oil field is the minimal resiliency of the sucker rod guides, especially in cold weather. In a typical application, the sucker rod guides are positioned with the guide slots located adjacent to the sucker rod and the guides are sharply struck with a hammer, mallet or other tool to momentarily "spring" the walls of the sucker rod guide slot and force the sucker rod into the sucker rod guide bore. This procedure is not recommended because of the possibility of the impact fracturing the rod, which could cause the rod to part at a later time due to the down-hole stresses in the producing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,435, dated Apr. 17, 1979, to Gordon E. Smith, details a "Key Slug Knockout Tool" which includes a pair of jaws mounted on handles pivotally connected adjacent to the jaws. One jaw has a seat to locate the end portion of the head of a key which is positioned beyond the slug and the other jaw having a pair of spaced lugs positioned to straddle the key ring and engage the opposite portions of the slug that are on opposite sides of the hole in the slug, to punch the slug from head of the key when the jaws are moved toward each other. Pliers for plastic radiator tank replacement are detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,273, dated Oct. 12, 1982, to Gerald A. Freberg. The pliers include a special hook-configured jaw adapted to grip and bend separate tabs on a radiator header. The pliers for reattaching the header plate includes opposed identical jaws, each having a concave, arcuate face adapted to engage and close separate locking tabs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,483, dated Oct. 6, 1987, to Herman R. Rodgers, details a tool for attaching and detaching a spring clip from a shaft. The tool includes two jaws, the first having a seat for receiving a shaft, to which a split ring clip is to be attached or detached. The second jaw includes a head with two selected indexed positions, the first positioned for detaching the clip and having prongs adapted to contact the ends of the clip and the second positioned for attaching the clip and including a seat for holding the clip with its open side facing the first jaw. The tool also includes a receptacle to catch tile clip when detached and a mechanism for moving the jaws together in a meshing relationship. Pipe tongs are detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,578, dated May 14, 1991, to Melvin L. Flentge. The pipe tongs include a fixed handle having a removable pipe clamp at one end and an adjustable screw at the other end. A movable jaw member with a removable pipe clamp is provided at one end thereof and a movable handle is connected to the movable jaw member at one end and has a latch with an operating lever at the other end. A linkage is connected between the movable handle and the adjustment screw to provide an adjustable toggle or locking mechanism for the handles and movable jaw member of the tongs. A catch on the fixed handle is engaged by the latch to secure tile movable handle in a locked, closed position. A tool for installation of clip is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,292, dated Jun. 11, 1991, to Russell C. Hammer, et al. The tool is characterized by a plier-type hand tool for assembling a cable fitting to a manually-operable gearshift mechanism by means of a spring metal clip retainer. The tool includes adjustable "channel lock" type jaws for engaging a cable and fitting.
The sucker rod guide clamping devices of this invention eliminate the requirement of striking the sucker rod guide, in favor of clamping the sucker rod guide on the sucker rod. The mechanism by which this is accomplished is dual jaws in the scissor clamping device and the fluid-operated piston in the piston clamping device.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide sucker rod clamping devices for clamping slotted sucker rod guides on sucker rods.
Another object of the invention is to provide a scissor clamping device having a pair of pivoted clamping jaws, one of which jaws engages the sucker rod and the other of which engages the sucker rod guide, with pivotally connected arms pivotally attached to the jaws for forcing the jaws together and clamping the sucker rod guide on the sucker rod.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a scissor clamping device for attaching slotted sucker rod guides to sucker rods, which scissor clamping device includes a pair of pivoted clamping jaws, one of which is fitted with a concave jaw insert for engaging a sucker rod and the other with a V-shaped pair of engaging flanges for receiving and seating a sucker rod guide, wherein closing of the jaws forces the sucker rod into the slot provided in the sucker rod guide.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a piston clamping device for securing a sucker rod in a slotted sucker rod guide, which piston clamping device includes a C-shaped frame provided with a fluid-operated cylinder having a piston shaped for engaging the sucker rod, the frame also provided with V-shaped engaging flanges for seating the sucker rod guide, such that operation of the fluid-operated cylinder extends the piston and forces the sucker rod into the slotted sucker rod guide.